Vers la lumière
by Ellundril07
Summary: One-shot. Après la chute des Homonculus, Mustang, ayant perdu ses yeux, sombre dans la dépression. La perte de la vue le plonge dans l'obscurité. Et si la venue d'un garçon aux yeux d'or pouvait lui faire reprendre goût à la vie ? LEMON Royed.


Vers la lumière

Le Général de brigade Mustang était assis à son bureau, comme d'habitude. Ses subalternes s'occupaient des dossiers en cours, sous la garde sévère de Hawkeye. Mustang, lui, se contentaid d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne requérir son avis pour telle ou telle chose aussi inintéressante que le reste de ses journées.

-Quelle heure est-il Colonel ? Demanda t-il à Hawkeye.

-Il est... oh, c'est l'heure de partir, général. Vous aussi, dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Mustang entendit les chaises racler et les pas de ses homme s'éloigner.

-Colonel Hawkeye, on demande votre aide pour une affaire de la plus haute importance ! Veuillez me suivre immédiatement !

Les pas précipités de Hawkeye se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Général, je reviens tout de suite !

-Oui...

Mustang se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était plongé dans le noir depuis maintenant un an. Un an au cours duquel les jours se ressemblaient tous, malgré le pays à reconstruire. Lui n'y voyait rien, et le noir avait fini par contaminer son esprit. C'était insupportable. La dernière image qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, c'était la porte de la vérité, et avant ça, le Fullmetal qui disparaissait, emporté de force par les homonculus. Et depuis, rien, à part cette sensation d'être un fardeau pour tout le monde.

Il se leva maladroitement de son bureau et en fit le tour à tâtons. Il se sentait diminué, et il détestait ça.

…

-Le quartier général n'a pas changé d'un pouce, malgré la reconstruction.

Le jeune homme entra dans le bâtiment en saluant les gardes, qui le laissèrent entrer sans problème. Puis il parcourut les bureaux et s'arrêta devant une porte bien précise.

Il tendit la main et appuya sur la poignée.

…

Mustang avait décidé de rester debout. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une chaise après s'être levé, ce qu'il regrettait finalement.

-Et merde...

Il avait vaguement envie de pleurer. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps ci. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et s'énervait pour un rien. Toute cette monotonie lui tapait sur les nerfs et il le savait, il était en pleine dépression. Il aurait tué pour ne serait-ce que revoir à quoi ressemblait son bureau, ou qu'il y ait un peu d'animation dans le pays. Bien sur, il aimait la paix, mais il avait l'impression d'être une de ces reliques du passé dont on préférerait se débarrasser à la première occasion.

Tout le monde faisait des efforts énormes pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu, mais ça n'avait servi à rien en fin de compte. La lumière l'avait quitté.

Il voulait retrouver la vue. L'alchimie médicale n'avait encore rien donné et il restait désespérément aveugle, avec ces dernières images catastrophiques qui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

-Fullmetal...

Puis il se mit à rire. Le Fullmetal était mort, il n'existait plus. Il ne restait plus que Edward Elric, un simple humain. Mais il aurait voulu le revoir, enfin, façon de parler. Se trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Ed devait avoir grandi depuis le temps. Il était devenu adulte et il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il s'était fiancé avec Winry. Ce dernier détail le chiffonnait un peu cependant. Ed était pour lui l'incarnation de la liberté, et il ne le voyait pas se lier à quelqu'un pour la vie.

-La lumière... Je veux retrouver la lumière... murmura t-il.

Il entendit la porte d'ouvrir et des pas se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Bonjour, colonel.

Mustang ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

…

-Fullmetal ?

Ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu les retenir.

Edward sourit.

-Et oui ! Même si je ne suis plus alchimiste, tout le monde se borne à m'appeler comme ça. C'est désespérant !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Il faut dire que tu as marqué les esprits en tant qu'alchimiste, répondit Mustang en souriant. Et au fait, je suis Général de brigade maintenant.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

-Ed, vu que je ne vois rien, si tu pouvais éviter les mimiques ça m'arrangerais.

-Ah ah... Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude.

-Et là, je suppose que tu te grattes les cheveux avec un air gêné, continua Mustang.

Ed s'immobilisa, la main dans les cheveux.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Tu n'as pas changé d'habitude, comme quand tu étais...

-Étais quoi... Grogna Ed.

-Petit ? Risqua Mustang, anticipant sa réaction.

Il attendit la tornade qui suivait en général ce genre de remarque, mais seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit.

Ed se tenait les cotes, toujours mort de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien... haleta Ed en reprenant son souffle. J'ai changé un peu vous savez, mais pas vous...

Il réfléchit un instant. Mustang devina qu'il le dévisageait.

-Non, en fait, vous avez changé vous aussi. Vous avez l'air triste.

Mustang ouvrit les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis quelque temps déjà. Il était surpris que Ed l'ai percé à jour en quelques instants seulement.

-T'es pas un génie pour rien Fullmetal hein ?

Il recula de quelques pas et sentit le rebord de son bureau sous ses fesses. Il s'assit.

-Tu as raison. En fait, depuis que j'ai perdu ma lumière, j'ai l'impression de me débattre dans un quotidien qui ne change jamais, comme un jour sans fin. Et même si je au début j'avais une raison d'avancer, malgré mon handicap, maintenant je n'ai plus aucun combat à mener.

Ed bailla un grand coup.

-Et alors ? Dit-il. Je vais vous dire une chose pour avoir déjà vécu ça une fois : on a besoin d'aucune raison pour avancer. Même sans vos yeux, vous avez deux jambes et vos mains pour vous situer. Alors n'abandonnez pas.

L'ambiance était devenu lourde. Mustang toussa pour changer de conversation.

-Bon et bien... J'ai entendu dire que tu étais marié ? Alors, comment c'est ?

-On s'est séparé, asséna Edward.

Le sourire de Mustang se figea. Au moins, c'était direct.

-Et euh... comment ça se fait ?

Edward soupira.

-Et bien, je voyageais trop... Je l'avais prévenu mais... disons qu'elle n'est pas aussi patiente que ma mère... Enfin bref, elle en a eu marre et a demandé le divorce. On est divorce depuis deux semaines.

-Ah... désolé, répondit Mustang d'un air embarrassé.

-C'est rien, dit Ed d'un ton nonchalant.

Mustang aurait tué pour voir son expression. Ed n'était pas aussi froid qu'il voulait le faire croire.

-Et Al ?

Phrase magique. Ed se détendit presque immédiatement.

-Oh, Al va très bien ! Il voyage vers Xing et il loge pour l'instant chez Mei Chang. Il m'a donné des nouvelles de Ling il y a pas longtemps aussi. Il étudie l'élixirologie en ce moment. Il espère me permettre de redevenir alchimiste ou du moins, élixirologiste.

-Tant mieux pour lui, dit Mustang. Vous devriez venir plus souvent, tous les deux. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Hé hé... C'est vrai, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis la fin de cet enfer.

Le silence s'installa. Mustang comme Ed ne savaient quoi dire pour prolonger la conversation.

Mustang entendit Ed s'asseoir sur le bureau à côté de lui. Puis, toujours rien.

-Et vous... les filles ? Demanda soudain Ed.

La question prit Mustang au dépourvu.

-Euh... comme d'habitude. Enfin, elle aiment bien le côté aveugle, mais pas trop longtemps tu vois. Alors niveau relation longue durée, je suis encore plus malchanceux que Havoc. Il s'est marié, t'es au courant ?

-Non, c'est vrai ?! Notre Havoc ? S'exclama Edward, hilare.

En fait, même s'il aimait bien Havoc, il se fichait un peu de sa vie sentimentale, mais tout était bon à prendre plutôt que de rester dans la même pièce que Mustang sans rien d'autre à dire.

-Oui, le mariage était grandiose. Il a invité la moitié du quartier général de l'est, tu te rends compte ?

-Je regrette d'avoir raté ça, sourit Ed.

-Tu t'en fiches hein ?

-Hein ? Euh, mais non...

Mustang eut un sourire.

-Tu me la feras pas à moi. Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je ne suis pas sourd.

-Je vois. Votre perte de vue vous a permis d'affûter vos autres sens, c'est ça ? Ricana Edward, sans pourtant se moquer.

Le silence retomba. Edward en profita pour regarder son ancien supérieur. Il n'avait pas changé, un peu plus maigre peut-être. Il avait la même peau blanche, les même yeux foncés qui lui donnaient un vague air de Blanche Neige. Seul son regard était différent. Triste et qui regardait sans vraiment voir. C'était troublant.

Ed déglutit.

-Arrêtes de me fixer tu veux ?

Ed sursauta. Il s'était fait prendre en plein matage.

Mustang eut un sourire et se tourna vers le jeune homme, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sans défense pour autant.

-J'ai jamais dit ça, répondit Ed. C'est juste que...

-Je l'ai senti. Ton regard, précisa Mustang. Il n'y a aucun truc, mais évite de fixer les gens aussi intensément à l'avenir.

-Hé hé...

Edward bondit sur ses pieds et se plaça face à Mustang.

-Je suis où là ?

-Devant moi. Arrête Fullmetal, c'est pas un jeu.

-Pas drôle, râla Ed en croisant les bras.

-Et là tu croise les bras.

-Oh, c'est bon hein ! Et puis comment vous savez ce genre de truc hein ?!

-Je sais plein de choses quand ça te concerne.

Mustang se donna une gifle mentale et se retint de se baffer réellement. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça et appréhendait la réaction de Ed. Le caractère impulsif de son interlocuteur l'empêchait de deviner son expression.

-Colonel...

Sa voix tremblait.

Mustang sentit une main agripper sa nuque et des lèvre s'emparer des siennes. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Ed et s'abandonna au baiser. Il sentit le poids de Ed l'écraser un peu plus sur le bureau et en fit surpris. Il devait avoir vraiment pris de la carrure.

Ed glissa sa langue entre leurs lèvres et lécha doucement la lèvre inférieure de Mustang qui entrouvrit la bouche pour le laisser faire.

Leur langues dansèrent ensemble comme de vieilles amies, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir stopper le baiser, pourtant le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Haletant, ils furent obligés d'interrompre le baiser. Ed posa son front contre celui de Mustang. Ils ne disaient rien mais en fait, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Mustang sentait le regard brûlant de Ed sur lui et leva la tête. Ed prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Mustang glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Ed et remonta sa main le long de son dos. Il sentit la peau de Ed frissonner à son contact.

Ed s'arracha à lui.

-Pas ici, chuchota t-il. Allons ailleurs.

Il prit Mustang par la main et le conduisit dehors. Mustang se laissa faire, sans même songer à laisser un mot à Hawkeye pour la prévenir. Il avait envie de se laisser aller et Ed lui semblait la personne la plus adéquate. Il lui faisait confiance pour le guider.

-Attention la tête... Dit Edward en lui faisant baisser la tête, sûrement pour le faire rentrer dans une voiture.

-Où on va ? Demanda t-il.

-A l'hôtel, répondit simplement Ed.

Il démarra et conduisit à travers la ville, un peu vite peut-être, mais il en avait marre d'attendre. Il avait réussi à avouer à Mustang ses sentiments pour lui, et il était maintenant impatient de les lui montrer. Son mariage avec Winry avait capoté en partie à cause de ça. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à oublier son ancien supérieur, mais au fil des voyages, c'était vers lui qu'il voulait revenir, et non vers sa femme, même si Winry était une chouette fille. Ça aurait pu durer longtemps cette histoire, mais elle s'en était rendu compte et avait préféré le libérer. Edward lui en était reconnaissant.

Il reconnut à quelques mètres la façade de son hôtel et se gara. Puis il contourna le véhicule et fit sortir Mustang.

-Désolé pour ça... murmura le général de brigade.

-Arrêtes de t'en faire, répondit Ed en lui embrassant l'oreille. T'es terriblement sexy même si tu n'y vois rien. Et puis, tu peux pas voir d'où je vais arriver pour t'embrasser...

Mustang se surprit à rougir. Ed avait vraiment grandi, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Le faire frissonner de désir comme ça...

Ed le prit par la main et l'attira à l'intérieur. Il passa devant le comptoir et entra dans l'ascenseur. Puis il plaqua Mustang contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Il déboutonna sa chemise et fit glisser ses lèvres contre la clavicule du brun qui poussa un soupir de contentement.

Mustang se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre à Ed qui avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise et caressait son torse. Il commençait à avoir une érection.

L'ascenseur émit un petit bruit pour indiquer qu'il était arrivé au bon étage. Ed poussa un grognement et s'écarta une nouvelle fois de Mustang. Puis il le tira par la manche jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Qu'il finit par ouvrir.

-Dépêche toi... murmura Mustang en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Il entendit la porte céder et Ed le tira à l'intérieur. Il sentit le jeune homme le pousser mais il pivota et le plaqua contre la porte.

-Pas mal du tout...

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ed de le complimenter sur ses réflexes. Il plaqua sa bouche contre les siennes.

Ed déboutonna sa chemise et la lui arracha. Puis il le poussa, et tout en l'embrassant, il le fit basculer sur le lit double qui s'y trouvait. Il chevaucha Mustang et en profita pour le regarder. Il glissa sa main sur le torse blanc et musclé de son amant et défit la ceinture du pantalon.

Mustang s'assit et débarrassa Ed de son tee-shirt. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et respira profondément son odeur. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la clavicule. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le jeune homme.

Il déposa des baisers papillons tout le long de son torse et mordilla tendrement la chair, se délectant de la chair qu'il savait doré. Il descendit encore et lécha les tétons sensibles qui réagirent instantanément. Il adorait les mordiller puis les lécher, tour à tour.

Ed poussa un petit gémissement. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon en cuir. Il haletait maintenant. Il savait que Mustang serait un bon amant, mais peut-être pas à ce point là. Il était quasiment près de jouir, et il ne s'était encore rien passé.

-S'il te plaît... gémit-il.

Il releva la tête de Mustang et l'embrassa. Mustang le fit basculer sur le lit et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Puis il prit son membre en bouche et appliqua un mouvement de va-et-viens.

Ed se cambra. C'était si bon ! Rien de ce qu'il avait eu le loisir d'expérimenter ne pouvait se mesurer à ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

-Ah !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa le drap de toutes ses forces. Il allait jouir, il en était sûr.

Mustang se releva, le laissant pantelant. Ed ouvrit les yeux, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était frustré et allait protester mais Mustang le fit taire en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Patience... Ce n'est que le début...

Ed, toujours mécontent, finit d'enlever les vêtements de Mustang et le fit à nouveau basculer en arrière.

-Je suis frustré... J'ai tellement envie de toi que si tu me prends pas tout de suite, je te viole !

Mustang eut un petit rire.

-T'inquiètes... C'était dans mes plans de t'honorer...

La poigne de Ed se relâcha et Mustang pu se relever. Il glissa un doigt dans la bouche de son amant qui l'enduisit de salive. Puis il prit lui-même le reste des doigts de Mustang entre ses lèvres et les les humidifia.

Mustang descendit ensuite sa main entre les cuisses de Ed et massa doucement l'entrée de son intimité. Ed poussa un soupir. Il écarta davantage les jambes pour faciliter les manœuvres de son amant.

Mustang introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de l'intimité de Ed qui se contracta sous l'intrusion. Mais il se détendit presque immédiatement. Mustang en profita pour introduire un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt qu'il fit bouger doucement pour l'habituer.

Ed poussa des petits gémissements affreusement sexy. Mustang recommença à le couvrir de baisers. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que son sexe allait exploser. Il retira ses doigts et Ed poussa un grognement de frustration.

-Vas y... haleta t-il.

Mustang fit allonger Ed et se plaça entre ses jambes. Puis il le pénétra doucement.

Il sentit Ed serrer les dents plus qu'il ne le vit et s'immobilisa. Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Ed donna un léger coup de rein pour lui signifier de continuer.

Mustang reprit son mouvement et entra en lui jusqu'à la garde. Arrivé au bout, il s'arrêta de nouveau. Puis il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-viens.

Ed ferma les yeux. Il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Mustang et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était entièrement nouveau pour lui, et les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient inédites pour lui.

Ça n'était pas vraiment douloureux. C'était une sorte de mélange entre un plaisir montant et une douleur qui s'estompait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il n'eut plus mal du tout.

Il poussa un gémissement.

-Plus vite.. !

Il se laissa aller et noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Mustang. La cadence accélérait. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de gémir.

Mustang avait accéléré, à la demande de Ed, mais il avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas aller encore plus fort. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, et les gémissements incessants de son partenaire ne l'aidaient pas à garder le contrôle.

Un coup légèrement plus puissant arracha un cri à Ed.

-Et puis merde ! Jura Mustang.

Il glissa son bras sous une des jambes de Ed la remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Puis il glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches, sans arrêter ses mouvements. Et soudain, il commença à le pilonner de toutes ses forces.

Ed poussa un cri de pur plaisir. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur le drap qui se déchira sous le coup.

Mustang se mit à gémir à son tour. Ed était terriblement étroit et il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait jouir à tout moment. Il donnait des coups de plus en plus violents au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait.

Ils finirent par jouir en même temps, leurs semences maculant leurs ventres et les draps alentours.

Mustang s'écroula sur Ed, haletant, et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles.

-Ou.. Ouah ! Finit par lâcher Ed.

-Tu l'as dit... souffla Mustang.

…

-Général, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais... Dit Hawkeye en ouvrant la porte, s'attendant à voir Mustang sagement assis à son bureau. Qu'elle trouva vide.

-Général ?

…

Le lendemain matin, Mustang, gentiment conduit par Ed, arriva de bonne heure au QG. Il avait les yeux cernés. En fait, ni lui ni Ed n'avait dormi de la nuit, et ce dernier avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à marcher.

Ed sortit à son tour de la voiture et lui offrit son bras. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau et l'aida à s'asseoir. Puis il s'assit sur le-dit bureau.

-C'est dommage que tu travailles aujourd'hui. On aurait pu s'occuper autrement...

Mustang rit.

-Si on avait continué, il t'aurait fallu un automail au niveau des hanches non ?

Il entendit Ed éclater de rire à son tour.

-C'est vrai. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire aujourd'hui, mais avec ce que tu m'as fait subir cette nuit...

-T'étais consentant que je sache...

-Oui, donc, avec la nuit qu'on a eu, il va me falloir la journée pour faire tout ce que j'avais prévu. Alors je m'y mets maintenant pour être libre pour toi ce soir. Sur ce.

Il posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Mustang et sortit.

…

Les subalternes de Mustang arrivèrent une heure plus tard et furent surpris de voir leur supérieur déjà sur les lieux, en train d'écouter un enregistrement vocal d'un rapport. Hawkeye allait l'engueuler pour être parti la veille sans prévenir mais se retint en voyant son visage.

-Quelque chose de bien s'est passé, général ? Demanda t-elle.

Mustang sourit.

-Oui... J'ai retrouvé la lumière, celle que j'ai perdu bien après avoir vu la porte, répondit-il. On me l'a rendu.

FIN.


End file.
